


Machu Picchu

by Poppies_From_Under_the_Snow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppies_From_Under_the_Snow/pseuds/Poppies_From_Under_the_Snow
Summary: The hike to Machu Picchu is not the only thing on Eren's mind as he makes the trek with Armin.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Machu Picchu

Eren and Armin sat outside Starbucks even though hail was thundering down from the sky. The inside of the Starbucks was crowded with the sweaty bodies of college students seeking shelter, and Armin (being his borderline autistic self) said that he didn’t feel like shoving his way to a table.  
It was the last day before Eren had to leave to go on a trip. He was going with some of the members of the archeology department to Machu Picchu to collect samples from the environment around it to see how quickly the ruins were going to deteriorate, and if there was anything they could do to slow or stop the deterioration. Eren had tried to push for Armin to come in the meetings leading up to the trip (only getting away with it because Armin wasn’t actually at those meetings). Even Erwin agreed that Armin had a lot of skills that could turn out to be extremely valuable for the trip, but argued that everyone going already covered the things they would have needed Armin for.  
“I’ll miss you,” said Eren, glancing back at the mass of people in Starbucks, presumably basking in the warmth of artificial heating while Eren had to sit out in the cold, watching poor Armin with zero percent body fat shiver in his thin windbreaker.  
“You shouldn’t. You’ll have a blast, Eren.”  
Eren stared down at his coffee cup. “I wish you could come.”  
Armin kicked Eren in the shin under the table, “Stop pouting,” Armin had his eyes scrunched close. He opened them, and even the dim light of the cloudy sky made them glimmer. “Eren, you have to go soon, anyway.” He cocked his head to the side, and gave a soft smile. Eren felt his stomach drop at the thought of leaving him, even if it was only for a week. 

“Fucking Jeagar! Be careful with that bag, it has the sample materials in it!” Levi was screaming at Eren for the fifth time that night, and Eren felt anxiety stirring in his stomach that this might be how it was for the entire trip.  
They were loading the bags into the Uber heading for the airport. Jean had just jogged around the car when disaster struck.  
First, a car slammed their breaks on, then “Fuck!” It was a shrill whisper, but it still made Eren freeze.  
“Jean?” came the concerned voice of Hanji from the other side of the car, “Is everything alright?”  
“Fuck!” came Jean’s hoarse voice again. Eren threw down the bag he was holding.  
Hanji was already kneeling beside him, “It’s definitely broken, Jean. Erwin, call an ambulance,” She looked down at Jean’s crooked, broken leg, “Levi, get me the splint out of the kit, and Eren-” Hanji looked up at Eren with a glimmer in her warm, brown eyes, “Call Armin.”

I’m sorry, the person you are trying to call is unavailable right now. At the tone, please record your message. When you have finished recording, hang up, or press one for more options.  
“Armin! Sorry to call you so late, but something happened when we were getting in our Uber…” Eren glanced back at Jean being loaded into the ambulance. He’d broken his leg when a car drove too close to the open door, and slammed it on his leg, “Jean is injured, and can’t go with us on our trip. We’re coming to pick you up. Be ready.”  
Eren hung up, and jogged over to Hanji. “We can pick him up on the way to the airport. I know where his apartment is.”  
“I’m surprised that he answered his cell phone at two-thirty in the morning.”  
Eren chuckled nervously, “Me too…”

They arrived at Armin’s apartment at almost three am, “Stay here,” Eren said when they stopped, we should only be a minute.  
Eren stepped out onto the wet street, and jogged through the brisk air up to Armin’s apartment. He dug through the junk in his pockets until he found the key that Armin had given him.  
Eren stepped into Armin’s quiet apartment. It suddenly seemed a lot more personal, and every smell or creek was amplified times ten. Armin had to still be asleep. Eren spotted Armin’s phone on the coffee table, and he knew that Armin hadn’t gotten his calls or messages. Eren walked to Armin’s room, to which the door was closed, and locked.  
Eren jiggled the handle. Nothing. He threw his shoulder against the door, still nothing. He heard a noise that signified movement in the room, and paused.  
“Arm-”  
The door was violently thrown open, sending the door handle straight into Eren’s dick. A click, then a spray, and Eren was sprawled out on the ground screaming, “ARMIN! IT’S ME! IT’S ME!”  
“Oh my god,” Armin’s voice was shaking, and weak, “Eren, you inconsiderate fucking jerk, what the hell-” Armin was straddling him, a hand pressing Eren’s head down to the floor, the other gripping a pepper spray canister.  
“I’m sorry, I thought you got my texts!”  
“I was asleep! What-”  
“We need you to come to Machu Picchu! Jean broke himself, you have to pack!” Eren was still rubbing the pepper spray out of his eyes.  
“What?”  
“Fucking Jeagar!” Levi burst into the apartment, “You were supposed to hurry!” He paused, “Jesus Christ, I thought you said he knew we were coming!”  
“Well, I thought so!”  
Levi rubbed a hand over his face, “We don’t have time for your shit, Jeagar. Go rinse your eyes. Arlert, I’ll help you pack.”

Eren threw the door open to the Uber, and angrily climbed in. He was now soaking wet, and his eyes were still burning, and red.  
“Eren? What happened?” asked Erwin, turning around from the front seat.  
“Shut up.”  
Erwin chuckled, and turned back around. Hanji snapped her fingers, “You got maced! Jesus, Eren! I hope they’ll let you on the plane.”  
“Whatever. Levi’s helping him pack, they’ll apparently be two minutes.”  
It was more like five. Levi and Armin jogged back from Armin’s apartment. Armin’s navy Fjallraven Kanken backpack was thrown over Levi’s shoulder, and Armin was zipping his jacket up.  
They got in the car, and for a brief couple of seconds, Eren could see that Armin’s face was puffy from sleeping, and his eyes were reddened from crying. Eren felt a pang of guilt in his chest. It hurt worse than the burning in his eyes. He’d scared Armin so much that he cried?  
Armin settled down in the middle between Eren and Levi. Eren could feel Armin’s hip pressed up against his own, and he wanted to say something to show his remorse of breaking into Armin’s apartment.  
Eren leaned down to Armin’s ear, “Sorry,” he whispered.  
Armin gave a heavy sigh, “It’s alright.”

It was the sound of Levi’s gruff voice that jostled Armin awake. He was (of course) cursing at Hanji.  
Armin sat up abruptly. He’d been leaning against Eren’s shoulder, and Armin winced at the feeling of his cheek peeling off of Eren’s leather jacket. “Are you okay?”  
Armin looked into Eren’s shimmering emerald eyes, always full of emotion and care. He had a bit of a stress headache, and could feel the hunger of not having eaten since the night before, but couldn’t bring himself to mention it to Eren. Not to those eyes. “Yeah.”


End file.
